Seven Becomes Eight
by M e r c u r y - E y e s
Summary: The leader of the Band of Seven comes upon an unconscious girl one night. The girl seems to be lethally injured, she's alive, most humans would already died. She looks like a human, but is she a demon? What adversities and adventures await them? BankoXOC
1. Surprise

Seven becomes eight

An Inuyasha Fan-Fiction.

chapter one: Surprise

Bankotsu trudged heavily in the tall grass, Banryu rested on his shoulder, his brown eyes stared forward, in a serious position.

"What are you doing?" a feminine voice asked from behind. Bankotsu blinked and turned around, seeing his good friend Jakotsu. "I smelt blood. . .and it's fresh too," he answered, frowning gravely. Blinking, Jakotsu sniffed the air, his eyes widening "Ah, you're right, it's close," he said. Bankotsu quickened his pace and came to a swarm of crows, he swung his sword at them, blood splattering on the trees. His eyes narrowed, he walked up to what the crows were after, a corpse.

Jakotsu came up to him, his eyes widening even more. "Wow. . .someone's killing little girls, eh?" he mumbled, tilting his head. Blood covered the girl's body, Bankotsu wrinkled his nose and said "Keh, is she alive?"

Shrugging, Jakotsu knelt down by the girl's still body and poked it, a shudder returning as a response. "Yeah…barely, I guess," he said. His eyes widened, Bankotsu narrowed his eyes in suspicion "But she's not a demon, how could she have withstand that?" he murmured in astonishment. Jakotsu shrugged "Maybe we could make use of her somehow…" he said. A grin spread across Bankotsu's face. Jakotsu's jaw dropped "Wait, you're not–" he said as Bankotsu picked the girl up. "Oh c'mon! I can't believe you're doing what you're doing!" Jakotsu complained, crossing his arms as Bankotsu ignored him, and followed him back to their camp.

The five other mercenaries weren't there, which was good in Bankotsu's case at least. He lied the girl against a rock and took a bowl of ice cold water, dumping it on her. Jakotsu chuckled. The girl's eyes shot open to the piercing cold, she was shivering uncontrollably. Jakotsu clamped his mouth shut trying not to laugh, but the laughter couldn't be held in, he burst out laughing. Bankotsu grinned as he knelt down in front of the shivering girl. "Who are you?" he asked, his actions were answered with a punch in the face "Who am I!? I should be asking that question!" the girl said, jumping to her feet. Jakotsu laughed even harder, this time at Bankotsu, and fell backwards, tears in his eyes.

Bankotsu frowned and scowled "What was that for!?" he shouted, glaring at the girl who was glaring at him, they faced each other with angry faces.

"You idiot! You just kidnapped me when I was injured and poured the water on me!" she hissed back, clenching her fist. Jakotsu was leaning against a tree, watching everything with a smirk. Bankotsu grit his teeth "Well, sorry for saving your life!" he yelled sarcastically. The girl's eyes lowered, blushing lightly. "Oh…" she murmured, "S-sorry…"

Both Jakotsu and Bankotsu gawked at her, puzzled. "Huh?" Jakotsu mumbled, usually someone wouldn't back down from an argument with Bankotsu that easily. Bankotsu's anger subsided "So, what's your name?" he asked, changing the subject. "Reina. . ." she muttered, still staring at the ground. "Reina? Well, I'm Bankotsu and that's Jakotsu," he said, Jakotsu waved "Yo," he greeted. A sheathed sword was thrown at Reina "Ow!" she yelped and caught the sword "What's this for?" she asked, blinking. "Attack me," was all Bankotsu said. Reina opened her mouth to say "Why?" but shook the puzzlement off. She unsheathed the sword and tossed the sheathe on the ground, her eyes shaded, her face serious.

Bankotsu grinned as he moved Banryu into fighting position. He blinked and was about to swing when he realized Reina had disappeared. He glanced around, his eyes wide. Suddenly, a shadow launched from a tree and a blade sliced at Bankotsu multiple times without him being able to react. One last strong strike, the shadow disappeared, and Reina appeared in front of him with a grin and playful narrowed eyes. Blood sputtered out of where the blade cut and Bankotsu winced, falling backwards.

Jakotsu laughed and walked up to Reina, clapping. He put one arm over her shoulders and grinned "You got beat by a girl, eh?" he joked. Bankotsu grit his teeth, glaring at Jakotsu on his knees. Reina saw his pain and slipped under Jakotsu's arm and knelt down by Bankotsu "S-sorry. . .are you okay?" she muttered, looking down. Bankotsu widened his eyes and looked at her, blinking, and slowly nodded "I'm fine, this is nothing. . ." he said and stood, grabbing Banryu and walking away. Blinking herself, she turned her eyes to Jakotsu who smiled and shrugged. Reina frowned and sighed, standing back up. She sheathed the long sword and held the sheathe out to Jakotsu "Here's your sword back. . ." she mumbled, her face as innocent as a clueless child. Jakotsu patted Reina on the head and gave the sword back to her "Keep it, it could be proven to be useful, you fight well. . .to defeat Bankotsu that easily."

Reina smiled sheepishly "Thanks. . ." she replied. Jakotsu chuckled and put a hand on his hip. "Say. . .do you have anywhere to go to?" he asked, tilting his head. She rose an eyebrow for a moment and shook her head. "Good. So, how would you like to travel with us?" he asked, smiling. Reina blinked, she stepped back one step as a smile slowly spread across her face. "With you and Bankotsu?" she mumbled, Jakotsu nodded "And Suikotsu, Renkotsu, all the others," he replied. The girl shook her head happily "Sure, if it's fine with you guys!" she chirped, smiling.

About an hour had passed and Bankotsu walked back to Reina and Jakotsu, who were talking like old friends, Jakotsu had bandaged up Reina's wounds and she was wearing a spare pair of clothes. As the sound of a footstep caught Reina's ear, her head whipped around, blinking eyes staring at Bankotsu. Jakotsu grinned to himself and thought "Good senses. . ."

"Uh. . .hi, Bankotsu," she said, smiling meekly. Bankotsu looked up with a frown, he had a long scratch on his cheek from Reina's "attack" earlier. Reina hopped up and scampered over to Bankotsu, she tilted her head "What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes wide and curious. Bankotsu backed away a bit and blinked, he shook his head and lowered his eyes. "Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu will be back soon. . ." he murmured and turned away, heading into a tent. Jakotsu rolled his eyes "I don't know why he was in such a bad mood since you came a few hours ago," he said "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed and ran into the tent, asking Bankotsu for something. Jakotsu came back out with a paint brush with reddish purple paint on it. "Here. . ." he said as he held Reina's chin up, a light pink appearing on her face. Two brushes on the left, two brushes on the right. She opened her eyes. "Now, you have your unique mark like the rest of us do!" he cheered, Reina smiled. "Reina, people will now cry your name as 'Onikotsu', as your power similar to that of a youkai's. And that you now posses youkai marks and a youkai sword," Jakotsu announced for Reina, who blinked as her eyes turned to her new sword. She saw her reflection, her emerald eyes and sand-colored hair shone brightly in it, as did the violet red marks on the sides of her face did. "It's called. . .Gekitotsu."

"Gekitotsu. . ." she murmured, her voice fading weakly. Suddenly, the pain she had suffered from before returned, she winced and fell forward, Jakotsu catching her. "Are you okay?" he asked, obviously worried, no answer came. She had lost consciousness.


	2. Interruption

Seven becomes eight

chapter two: Interruption

Reina had awoken from her sleep shortly after that and had been with the Band of Seven for about a week and a half now, she met all the members and seemed to give them nicknames as well, she didn't call Bankotsu by a nickname. Walking out of a tent she ran out towards Ginkotsu "Ginko-nii-chan!" she shouted, coming up to the man with machinery as most body parts. "Yesh?" he muttered in his hard to understand voice. "Do you know where Bankotsu is?" she asked, tilting her head. The large piece of metal moved his almost human head in the direction of Jakotsu talking to Bankotsu. Reina smiled and nodded "Thank you!" she said and ran to them.

Bankotsu sighed "Finally!" he whined. "What took you so long? I didn't know you were slow physically too. . ." he muttered. Reina clenched her teeth and punched Bankotsu in the face again "Ouch. . ." he mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

He sighed again and Jakotsu took over "We need you to protect these," he said, holding out three shiny jewel fragments strung on a necklace. "Pretty. . ." Reina muttered as she nodded and took the necklace, putting it around her neck "Okay," she said and whipped around "I'll protect them with everything I got, okay?" she mumbled and ran off into the woods. Bankotsu put a hand out "Wait–" He called. "Damn she already left..." The leader mumbled and folded his arms. "Maybe she's just mad that you like her." Jakotsu teased. "Right...right. Wait, what!? I do not like her!" Bankotsu protested. "Right..." Jakotsu said sarcastically. "But anyways...she's cute isn't she?"

Her feet stepped slyly in the grass, she glanced around, her eyes scanning through the throng of undergrowth. The girl's ears caught voices in the distance, she turned her head toward them, her eyes blinking. A red blur appeared out of the distance and she felt strong energy oozing from it. "KAZE NO KIZU!" the blur yelled, sending a strong stroke from his sword. Blades of light came straight for Reina, she barely dodged it, jumping away and sliding hard against the dirt, scrapping her cheek. She winced for a second and wiped the dripping blood off of her face, standing to her feet. Reina grit her teeth. "What do you want!?" she yelled, clenching her fists. The blur came into focus, it was a boy in a red kimono and had silver hair. "Keh, what is she? Her scent is too confusing. . .at first she smells like a human and then a demon. . ." the boy whispered to a girl in strange clothes. The girl shrugged and looked at Reina "Who are you, may I ask?" she asked. Reina frowned "Onikotsu," she mumbled, her eyes narrowed. She put one hand on the top of her sheathe. The boy narrowed his eyes "Onikotsu? Sound like a name from the Band of Seven but. . .she isn't familiar. . .I thought they were all boys," the girl said, holding a red bow in one hand.

"Who are you? And what do you want!?" Reina yelled, clenching her fists."I'm Kagome. That's Inuyasha," the girl said. "Why do you have those?" Kagome asked, pointing to the jewel fragments around Reina's neck "None of your business!!" she replied and turned away, scampering out of the clearing into the dark forest. Inuyasha growled "Not yet, girl," he grunted and charged after her, his claws flexing. Reina heard his running and veered to the side, hiding for a second. "Where'd she go!?" Inuyasha growled, glancing around. "You should look where you're going," whispered a voice behind him. Reina unsheathed her sword, it was long and sharp, showing no use before. She clenched her teeth and swung it hard at Inuyasha's back, sending him flying into a tree. "Damn. . ." Inuyasha murmured, wiping blood from his mouth. He got up and turned, seeing Reina was not there. "What is she? Her face has marks similar to Sesshomaru's..." he asked himself. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and asked "Are you okay?" Inuyasha nodded and sheathed his Tetsusaiga, walking in the other direction than Reina's.

Panting, Reina collapsed to her knees, her chest heaving. Coughing, she whipped the wound that had reopened on her face. She struggled up and walked back to her camp. She reached there, and glanced around, Mukotsu and Kyokotsu weren't there, she shrugged and sat against a rock. Reina stared at the ground, her eyes shaded. Bankotsu walked up to her "What happened to you?" he asked, a tint of worry in his voice. "This necklace. . .they tried to take it," she murmured. "Who is 'they'?" replied Bankotsu. "Inuyasha. . ." she whispered "Kagome." Bankotsu clenched his fists. "I'm gonna kill them for what they did to you..." He thought as Reina looked at him. "I'm fine..." She mumbled and stood up. "This is nothing." He blinked, those words had come out of his mouth the first day they met. Bankotsu leaned in closer, making Reina's eyes widen slightly. "You're not lying are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes seriously. Blinking Reina shook her head. "N-no." She replied, her face turning pink. Bankotsu placed his hands on the rock and tilted his head downward. "I hate liars..." He whispered. "W-what are you–" She begun to ask before Bankotsu fell forward on her, as if he fainted. Reina fell onto the ground, being crushed by Bankotsu and his heavy armor. "Wha!" She whined and squirmed around.

Jakotsu peeked out of the tent at them and then at Mukotsu. "Well...freak that didn't work." He mumbled and walked out of the tent, pulling the sleeping Bankotsu off of Reina. Mukotsu had originally made a poison to make Bankotsu kiss Reina out of Jakotsu's request, but he hadn't tested it so he didn't know how it would turn out.

Reina frowned childishly at Jakotsu. "What the heck happened!?" She yelled, on her knees and glaring at him. "Well I can expla–" Jakotsu began but was cut off by her. "Lalalala! Excuses, Excuses." She said and spun around, giving Jakotsu her back to look at. The mercenary thought Bankotsu was going to kiss, but obviously from Jakotsu's reaction, something made him almost do that. She made her heart calm down and beat a normal pace. Jakotsu had already left with Bankotsu. Reina brought up a hand and touched her lips. Why was her heart so excited about that? Her face was red too.


End file.
